Death Equals Life
by ncisteamsaarter
Summary: Jenny and her sister are taking Amanda, Jenny's and Gibbs' daughter, to a parade. Will thing's make a turn for the worse or will Jenny and Gibbs' relationship get better as Gibbs discovers something very important about their relationship he never knew. Jenny/Gibbs
1. The Family

-Note: Jenny has her man cut hair like in Once a hero. Heather's hair is shoulder length. And this is my version of judgment day. Jenny, Tony and Ziva came back from Decker's funeral on time with no problem. It is about a week after Decker's funeral. Jenny doesn't have mystery illness. -

Amanda Marie Gibbs Shephard ran to her mother, Jennifer Shephard, to wake her up. Today was the 4th of July. Her birthday. Amanda had been begging her mom to take her to the parade ever since she found out about it, however Jenny worried she might not be able to take her daughter to see the parade on her birthday because of work. Being the Director of a Federal Agency and a mother wasn't very easy. She often missed many days they had planned for just the two of them to be together, having a mother-daughter day.

By the time Amanda reached Jenny's room, Jenny knew her daughter was awake and coming to her room. She decided to act like she was asleep and when Amanda least expected it she would give her a tickle attack just to hear her daughter laugh. Her laugh always put a smile on her face, even when she was sad or didn't feel good.

Amanda slowly opened Jenny's bedroom door trying not to wake her mom. She tip-toed to her mother's bed, crawled up onto the bed and over to her mother. Now Amanda was right next to her mother about to wake her up, when Jenny's arms popped out from under the covers and started to tickle her. Amanda started to laugh.

"Mommy! Mommy! Please stop!" said Amanda as she kicking her feet in the air as Jennifer tickled her.

"Happy Birthday, Princess. I love you." Jenny stated as she kissed Amanda's head with a smile.

"I know, Mommy. I love you too." Suddenly Amanda grinned, jumping up and down on the bed. " I'm eight today, Mommy!"

Jenny smiled at her daughter.

"I have a surprise for you downstairs on the couch. Go see what it is," she ordered. Amanda went running to see what it was. Jenny followed her, waiting for the moment her daughter's face lit up.

"Auntie Heather!" Amanda cries as she saw her aunt lying on the couch and threw her arms around her.

"Hey, baby girl." Heather hugged her back. Jenny watched from the bottom of the staircase.

"Are you coming with me and mommy to the parade?" Amanda asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Amanda, go get dressed." Jenny said, "And I'll make breakfast."

"Okay!" Amanda went running off to her room. Jenny smiled after her daughter.

"You've raised a good kid, Jenny," Heather stated.

"I know."

Jenny's mind drifted to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, Amanda's father. He didn't know about her. Jenny never told him. And how could she? She left him to further her career. He didn't fit in her 5-point plan. Jenny had always regretted leaving him. She'd broken his heart. How could she tell him they have a little girl? It would probably make Amanda's life complicated. Going from house to house every week, how ever they worked it out. Jenny didn't want that for her daughter.

"I'm going to make some eggs, bacon and toast. Want some?" Jenny asked, walking to the kitchen.  
Heather smiled. "You know I want some. That's my favourite breakfast." Heather followed Jenny.

"I know. Its Amanda's too. Hey! Did you have time to grab other clothes before coming this time?" Jenny asked getting eggs and bacon out.

"No, I didn't. And yes I know. I can wear something from your closet. We are the same size and twins after all." Heather started the toast.

"With some differences that all twins have." Jenny added happily.

"Jenny?"

"Yes?" Jenny start making the Bacon and Eggs.

"How's that Agent Gibbs? I thought you were starting a relationship with him a month ago but you haven't said anything about it. Is he okay?" Heather looked at her sister watching her.

"I broke it off." Jenny answered. "Again," she murmured.

"Why? I thought you really liked him." Heather asked curiously knowing how much Jenny loved this man. She could see it in her eye when she talked about him.

"I'm his boss. I shouldn't be dating one of my agents. That doesn't look good. He also has a rule against dating a co-worker. Wouldn't want him to break one of his precious rules. Rule #12 never date a co-worker." Jenny said not looking at her sister as she thought, 'I like to think I inspired that rule.'

"Okay, that has never stopped you before and that wouldn't stop you now. What's the real reason?" Heather asked.

Jenny sighed then looked straight at her sister. "He's Amanda's father."

"Oh... I see."

"I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell him. If I can tell him. I've no way of knowing the impact it would have on Amanda. I know Jethro is great with kids, but how would he feel about me keeping her from him all these years? I've been director for 3 years. I see him everyday at work. He'll want answers. I would too in his position. What if we fight over it?," Jenny flipped the eggs and bacon. "Jethro and I have a good relationship right now. If we fight it will make things awkward and even more awkward if I tell him that we have a daughter. Amanda won't understand why her parents aren't together. Why she has to go from house to house every weekend. I don't want that for her. No child should have to go through that." Jenny explained thinking of her childhood with Heather. Going from one parents' house every week. Jenny's and Heather's parents spit up when they were six. They didn't understand why suddenly their mom was moving out. Why they only got to see her every other weekend. Jenny was a mommy's girl, so this was harder on her than Heather. She had cried every time their dad came to pick them up. The weekends always felt so short. Jenny was scared that if she told Gibbs Amanda might have a life like that. That was the last thing Jenny wanted for her daughter.

"I know and you know Amanda needs a father. You can't be both parents. And don't even think about even trying to be both. You're a Director of a Federal Agency and a mother. You need some rest from at least being one of them for a little bit once and a while. What if he doesn't get mad? I know you want to be with him." Heather buttered the toast, placing it on a plate on the table." You guys have a little girl. And he obviously still has a lot of feelings for you. He wanted to be with you and was willing to break one of his precious rules as you said. He broke it with you before. He likes you a lot. If he gets mad and won't let the anger go that means he didn't want you in the first place," Heather explained ending with a slight smile.

Jenny smiled.

"Thanks, Sis. "

She put the bacon and eggs on plates.

"But rule #12 didn't exist when I knew him. I like to think I inspired him for that one," Jenny added. The sisters chucked.

-So, Probies. What do you think? Is it good enough for me to right more? Please comment below and let me know. All comments good or bad are welcome-

-Oh, yes. I did my best on the grammar, kiki102 fixed all or most of my bad grammar. So, please give her some credit it please.-


	2. The Parade

-I hope you guys like this Chapter. I would have had it up sooner but I had an idea for Chapter 3 so I wrote chapter 3 with this one unfinished. Well hope you like it. Sorry for bad grammar. I do my best.-

Amanda came running down the stairs, into the kitchen and sat in her seat at the table.

"Hey, no running in the house. You're going to sprain your ankle again and I've told you before that not to run in the house." Jenny looked at her daughter with the 'you know better stare'.

"Sorry, Mommy." Jenny put Amanda's plate in front of her.

The sisters sat at the table and they all became to eat.

Amanda was so excited she could hardly eat.

"Amanda, I know you're excited but if you don't eat what's on your plate no fun food at the parade." Jenny stated.

Amanda was shocked that her mommy wouldn't get her or let her eat fun food at the parade if she didn't eat more of her breakfast but she knew her mommy kept her word on stuff like this.

"Okay, Mommy." Amanda started to eat more.

"Thank, you."

The parade didn't start until 10:00 o'clock. It was only 8:00 now. They didn't have to leave until about 30 minutes before it started. The parade was a block away. Not far to walk.

"Mommy, when do we leave?" Amanda asked with a little whine of boredom.

"Not until about 9:30, sweetheart." They finished eating.

Amanda looks at the clock. "But-but its only 8:04 now. I have to wait a whole hour and a half. Why can't we leave now?"

"The parade does start until 10:00. If we leave now we will sit there bored. Auntie Heather and I will have to sit there and listen to you say 'I'm bored, I'm bored.' At least here you have your toys and other stuff to do. I'll tell you what since its your birthday we will leave 15 minutes earlier, set up, I'll walk down to Frosty Dog and get us all ice cream. Okay?"

"Okay, mommy!" Amanda was about to run off.

"Amanda, do you want my present now or later?" asked Heather knowing the answer.

"Now, please. Unlike mommy you didn't make me wait until after dinner for my presents. It's torture " Amanda looked over at Jenny.

"It's in the car. Let me go get it." Heather left the room.

Amanda started to help Jenny clean up.

Heather came back in several minutes later. She put the gift wiped in pretty pink wrapping paper on one of the kitchen chairs. "You can open it after everything is all cleaned up in here."

"B-But auntie." Amanda faked a whine.

"No buts. No clean kitchen no gift. I can always take it back to the store." Heather sounded very serious .

Amanda tried to use the Gibbs stare on Heather to get her way.

"Amanda!" Said Jenny. "What did I tell you about using that stare to get your way? Just because it's your birthday doesn't mean we will do as you want. The everyone in the world has their free will and we don't stop using it just for your birthday. Now before you be a smarty pants on us and say thing that will possible get you in trouble. You do have the free will to not listen to us but I have the free will to ground you for two weeks. Is that understood?"

Amanda looks down. "Yes, Mommy." Amanda even went over to put the rest of the dirty dishes in the sink since Noumi was visiting her family in Ohio.

Heather walked over to Jenny and whispered to her." I told you she needs a father."

Anytime Amanda asked about her dad Jenny always said that they couldn't be together because of work. That was true that first but now it doesn't. Jenny sees him every day at work. Jenny could see how much Gibbs and Amanda were alike. Gibbs almost met Amanda a couple of times. When he stopped by without calling. Jenny always got rid of him as quickly and quietly as she could.

Jenny looked at Heather.

Jenny was about to snap at Heather but Amanda spoke before Jenny could speak. I'm done. Will you guys please do the dishes so I can open my present?" The sisters chuckled.

"Yes." Answered Jenny.

The sisters started to work on the dished while Amanda waited patiently at the table staring at the gift wondering what it was.

It was a good 30-40 minutes before they got everything all cleaned up. Amanda got bored in that time and ran off to play. Jenny and Heather had just put the broom away when Amanda came running in. Jenny smiled. Amanda was just like Gibbs. Coming in right before they could call her.

"Can I open it now?!" She asked.

"Yes, you can." Heather handed her the present.

Amanda sat right on the flood and opened it.

"I-it's a How To Train Your Dragon Plush Toy of Toothless!" Amanda said excitedly and squeezed it. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, Aunt Heather!" Amanda gave Heather a big hug and ran off.

"You just made her day, Heather." Jenny started to pick up the wrapping paper.

"Well, I am sure she will like what you got her better."

Jenny through the stuff away, sighed and looked her sister right in the eye. "I didn't get her anything."

"What? Why?"

"Someone hacked into all of my banking accounts and stole everything. Even the money dad left me. You know I was saving that for Amanda. They have taken my last two pay checks. They somehow fooled my bank records into thinking all the money was still there. They made it look like all the money was there when it wasn't. All they left me was 1,000 dollars. Which I have used to pay the bills and buy food. The house taxes are coming up on the 10th and I'm not going to have the money to pay it. I'll have to sell the house. "Jenny leans on the table. "I know your going to ask why I didn't come to you. It's because I know you have your own bills to pay and worry about. You don't have the money to help me with this. Won't worry about us. So far we are staying with Ziva for a bit. Worse comes to worse I tell Jethro about Amanda and she stays with him. That will go back to 'why can't I stay there with them?' I know Jethro will insist I stay there. He will bring up the 'Amanda needs you' and I know she does. What Amanda needs is a home. I put the townhouse on the market on the first. I already have an interested buyer. I'm meeting with them tomorrow. If there is anything you want in this house just take it." Jenny sighed walking out of the room and up the stairs to her room to get ready.

Jenny is worried and concerned. Jenny knew they would have a place to live but it wouldn't be their home until they find one. She also knew that Gibbs might find out about Amanda.

Heather didn't know what to say. Her sister was selling their childhood home. Their dad lived in that townhouse. Heather couldn't just let her sister lose everything. Heather had to think of away to help her sister. Heather went into the study and starts to quietly and quickly snoop around for the telephone number of Jenny's Real Estate Agent. After about five minutes of searching she found it and took a picture of it to call later. Heather went up to Jenny's room to pick something from her wardrobe. On her way Heather peeked into Amanda's room and saw her dancing around her room with Toothless in her arms to the How To Train Your Dragon Soundtrack from the movie. Heather decided to wear jeans and a t-shirt with her hat. Heather always wore her hair down in her hat but today she decided to wear her hair up and under her hat

It was now time to leave. Amanda was impatiently on the bottom steps of the staircase. "Come on Mommy! Aunt Heather!"

Heather and Jenny came into the breeze way with everything they needed.

"Okay, Amanda. Now we are ready." They walked out the door and Jenny locked it behind them.

Jenny and Heather set up while Amanda played with her Toothless.

"I'm going to go get the ice cream. Behave while I am gone, Amanda." Jenny kissed her daughter in the top of her head before she left walking down the street.

While Jenny was gone Heather and Amanda played little games like Rock, Paper, Scissors and Thumb War.

Jenny was now walking back to her daughter and Heather. She was thinking about telling Gibbs about Amanda. She's eight now. Jenny knew that before she knew it she would be getting her high school diploma followed by her college degree and her joining NCIS. Amanda always said she wanted to be just like her mommy and daddy. Jenny hated how short life was.

Jenny suddenly stopped when she heard a gunshot followed by a little girls scream. Jenny knew that scream. It was Amanda! Jenny dropped the ice cream and went running back to them. Jenny hurried as fast as she could through the crowd of people.

A man and woman were leaning over Heather trying to help her. Someone shot her close to the heart. But not close enough to kill her.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Amanda cried as she saw her mother.

Jenny picked up her daughter. Her arm was bleeding from what looked like a through and through shot to the upper arm. The guns man shot right through an eight year old just to hit his target. Jenny used a jacket she brought for Amanda because of the cool morning to wrap around Amanda's arm.

The ambulances quickly can because the hospital is right down the street. They got Heather in the ambulance within five minutes of getting there. Amanda had her own ambulance with Jenny with her.

-I have to admit I love How To Train Your Dragon. I listen to the soundtrack a lot. I have danced around my room to it. I can wait to own the seconded one on DVD! I got the name Frosty Dog from a really good small ice cream shop by my old house. I don't own the name. Just to make that clear. I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. I have editing to do for chapter three so it won't be up like tomorrow. School has started and I have a big project coming with lots of research required so if I don't publish in a while after chapter three just remember I haven't forgotten about you guys im just busy! Please tell me your thoughts on this story and/or chapter.-


	3. The hospital

-This chapter don't be as long as my last chapter. I think. Well, hope you enjoy it.-

Gibbs runs in to the Hospital. He is worried about Jen the love of his life. He heard it was her that got shot. His heart had raced when he heard the news. He is scared he might not be able to tell her his true feeling for her. How he still loves her greatly. She is his new Shannon. He finally got to Heathers room and ran to her bed side and took her hand.

"Jen, I love you." He confessed. "I always and I always wi-" Gibbs stopped short noticing the long hair. 'Jen, doesn't have long hair. She just got it cut.' He thought to himself. He went out to the nurses' station.

"Excuse me, who is the patient in room 345?" Gibbs asked.

"Just a moment." The nurse started to type into the computer. "Heather Shepard."

Gibbs was shocked. That almost never happened. 'Heather Shepard? Who the heck is that?' Gibbs thought.  
"I heard Jennifer Shepard was the one admitted into the hospital. "

"Miss. Shepard is in the Pediatrics Ward with Amanda Shepard on the west wing."

"What room is that?"

The nurse looked it up. "Room 495."

Gibb walk to the elevator. Taking it to the fourth floor. He walked until he found the room.

All he could think about is how happy he is that Jen is okay, how she must have felt after that bomb blast that put him in the hospital 2 years ago, how she was a twin sister and she never told him.

'Why didn't she tell me?' He wondered.

He decided it wasn't important right now. All that was important that Jen was okay and he had to find out who did this. He now knew he had to tell Jenny how he really felt. He realized he was taking her for grant and that meant he was breaking rule #8. Never take anything for grant. He knew he had to tell her how he really felt. Before it was too late. Maybe, just maybe they can still be together.

Gibbs blame himself for them not being together. He was still a bit mad at her for leaving him all those years ago. He didn't understand why Jenny broke it off with him a month ago before things even got started. 'I thought she still loved me.' He thought.

Gibbs walked up to the doorway. He saw Jen with Amanda on her lap. They were talking about the case on her arm.

"My arm itches and hurts." Amanda stated picking at the case on her right arm.

Gibbs assumed Amanda was Heather's daughter considering he didn't know about Amanda. He still stood at the doorway and when Jen saw him he nodded to the hallway Gibbs walking out from the doorway and into the hallway.

"I'll be right back, Sweetie Pie. Don't pick at it. If you pick at it the doctor will have to take it off and put a whole new one on your arm that will be on longer." Jenny warned as she stood up and walked over to the door, "You stay in this room. Don't leave. I'll be just down the hall for a minute." Jenny left and went to Gibbs.

"Before you ask, Jethro. I'm fine." Jen said reading his mind.

"How bad was your sister's kid hurt?" Gibbs asked.

"She only has a broken arm from the bullet. She must have unknowingly got in the way of the shot of the bullet or she was in the way and the killer didn't care if she got hurt." Jenny got a look in her eye.' Why would someone hurt a child like this?' She thought. "The only thing she is worried about is how the case will look with her clothes and how her friend won't be able to sleep over. She's such a strong girl. Sadly to say she'll probably remember this as the worse birthday ever." Jenny couldn't help but to smile because of what her daughter was worried about. Jenny made sure not to correct him on whose kid Amanda was.

"Jen, don't worry. The team and I will get who did this. My concern is were they after her? Or you? If they are after you we need to get you back at ncis. Just in case they are after your sister I'll have some guards posted outside her room."

"Me? True I've pissed a lot of people off in my life but not enough for them to want me dead."

"Either way, you're going to ncis for your safety. Just in case. There is nothing you can do for Heather here. It is my job to protect you, Director."

"Is that the only reason Jethro?"

"Yes."

"Jethro, I can take care of myself." She reminded him.

"Right now you are in charge of protecting two people. Not just yourself. Amanda too. I'm going to call in some guards for your sister. You go get Amanda ready to leave." Gibbs ordered her and left.

"I'm your boss, Agent Gibbs. Not the other way around. I order you around." Jenny smiled. She went back to Amanda. "You know how you have been wanting to see my work?" Jenny asked gathering up what couple things she had.

"Yes! You make it sound so cool!" Exclaimed Amanda.

"Well, I am going to take you there okay?"

"Really!?" Amanda got excited.

Jenny smiled. "Yes, really. You can't call me mommy while we are there though. Because it's work and I really shouldn't be bring you there." Jenny's right eye twitched meaning she was lying." One of my best agents thinks its best though because of what happened to Aunt Heather."

"Okay, mommy."

"I may have to leave you for a little bit now and again so, I can do my director stuff. Just know that I love you and that I will always come back for you." Jenny ended smiling.

Gibbs walked in as Jenny finished the sentence.

"You guys ready, Jen?" Asked Gibbs.

"Yes, Jethro." Jenny helped Amanda off the bed. "Amanda, this is one of my best agents. Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Hey, kiddo." Gibbs put his hand on her head and messed up her hair a little bit.

Amanda smiled a bit. She liked Gibbs already. She saw the way her mommy looked at him and the way he looked at her. 'Mommy likes Special Agent Gibbs and Special Agent Gibbs likes mommy.' She thought.

"Are you going to project us?" Asked Amanda looking up at him.

"Yes I will. I promise." He answered smiling.

Amanda looked up at Jenny. "Can we keep him? Please!"

Gibbs chucked smirking at Jenny.

"He's not mine to give and if he was, I'm afraid, he's too old for you. Not to mention Heather won't prove of it."

"Not for me. For you." Amanda said with a tone that read 'you should have known that'.

Jenny was shocked. Her daughter has never done this before. Jenny and Gibbs couldn't help but to think back to when they had a relationship like that. Jenny also thought of what it would be have been like if she would have told Gibbs about Amanda. Gibbs also thought about the life they could have had if he would have chased after Jenny like he wanted to. If they would have had at least one kid. He imagined he or she would look a lot like Jenny. Like Amanda did.

Gibbs' mind didn't click that Amanda was his. After all Heather looked just like Jenny. If Heather had a kid Jenny could pass as her mother, biologically looking that is.

Jenny swallowed. "That is out of the question. I'm is boss. It wouldn't be right. He's too old for me anyway. I don't think about him like that anyway. Never have and never will."

Gibbs watched Jenny's right eye twitch during those last couple sentences. Which meant she was lying through her teeth.

"Let's get you girls to ncis." Gibbs changed the subject.

"Wait! Where's Toothless?!" Amanda exclaimed.

"Toothless?" Gibbs asked confused.

"I think he got left at the parade, Sweetheart. I'll have one of Agent Gibbs' agents get it, okay?" Jenny looked a Gibbs." Don't hurt your brain over it. It's a plush toy of a dragon from the animated movie called How To Train Your Dragon. She loves the movie."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, Amanda. I'll have Special Agent Tony DiNozzo get it."

"Thank you! Thank you! Agent Gibbs!" Amanda exclaimed hugging Gibbs.

Jenny and Gibbs smiled at Amanda.

Gibbs knew Jenny was keeping something or something's from him. He didn't know what it was. Gibbs also knew Jenny kept things from him before but this felt different. More important.

-How do you guys like it? Good? or Bad? Let me know in feedback. Now, I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. I have a big State Project coming in a couple days and it requires lots of research and writing. I hope I get that done ASAP. I'll do my best to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. :)-


	4. Mothers

-Some writing time. I finished part one of the writing part of the project. I think I have 3 or 4 more writing parts. I need books from the library so, here I am writing. I don't know how long it will take me to write this. By the time I publish this I could have part 2 or 3 done. We will see by what I say at the end of this chapter. Okay?-

On the way walking to the car Jenny felt that Gibbs was on red alert. Looking about, making sure no one was hiding in the shadows or following them. Gibbs saw Jenny was holding Amanda's hand and keeping her close in case something happened she could get her out of harm's way quickly. Sometimes Gibbs swore he saw a mother's worried look in her eye just like the ones Shannon got when Kelly was sick or when her had her first sleepover that her friend's house. Gibbs was trying to figure out why Jen got that look in her eye. He thought for just a moment that it was just something naturally in Jenny that made her like that at that. But he knew Jenny better than that, not to mention, Gibbs has had lot of experience to know that wasn't the case this time.

They got to the car and Gibbs unlocked it.

Jen opened the backseat door behind the passenger seat. Jenny got Amanda buckled up and fastened in. Gibbs watched her every move in the rear-view mirror. She closed the door. Gibbs acted like he wasn't watching them. She got in the passenger seat next to Gibbs.

"All ready, Jen?" Gibbs asked.

Jen buckled up. "Yes, Jethro."

Gibbs started up the car, revered out of the parking spot and started driving to ncis.

The ride to ncis was quiet quite. Jenny and Gibbs both had thinks on their minds. Gibbs saw Jenny looking back at Amanda every now and again. Gibbs began to wonder if Amanda was Jenny's daughter not Heather's. Heather and Jenny were twins either one of them could be Amanda's real mother. Gibbs was adding up the different behavior he saw from Jen when she was with Amanda. He has never seen this side of Jen before.

Gibbs started to figure out how old Amanda was and other things. 'She looks to be about eight. Jen did say Amanda would remember this as the worse birthday ever. So, exactly eight then. If Jen is her mom that would put Jen getting pregnant not to long after she left me about eight years ago and nine months. Boy she got over me quick...unless...Jen was...pregnant before she left that means Amanda is...mine.' Gibbs took a non-suspicious look back at Amanda. 'It's possible. It's also not possible. That would explain why I never met her or even knew about her. Knowing Jen she probably felt bad or something. I should have went after Jenny although those years ago.' Gibbs smiled on the inside. 'She has my blue eyes.' Gibbs thought.

Jenny could tell that Gibbs was thinking about something. She wondered what Gibbs was think. Jenny often unknowingly worried Gibbs. Jenny's feeling for Gibbs are deep and everlasting. When Gibbs was in the explosion two years ago it scared Jen that she might lose the only man she ever truly loved. Jenny promised herself things would be different. She would fix what she messed up. Introduce Amanda and Gibbs to each other but, no, Gibbs had other things on his mind. Not knowing Jen wanting to fix their relationship or that she still loved him greatly. So, he retired. Jen regretted letting Gibbs go. Jenny and Gibbs had the same feeling of regret in their hearts. After Gibbs got back from his "retirement" their relationship wasn't the same as it before he left. Gibbs still didn't remember everything and there was that awful mustache on his lip. 'What was up with that?' Jenny thought to herself.

Gibbs pulled the car into the ncis parking lot. Gibbs parked it in his parking. It wasn't to far from the front door of ncis. Since they're on the naval base Gibbs thought it would be safe for Jen to just walk with Amanda in to the building.

Jenny helped Amanda out of the car and took her hand. "So, this is where you work?!" Amanda asked excitedly.

Jenny smiled at Amanda. They walked inside. "Yes, this is where I work."

"Will you show me around? Please!" Amanda begged. Jenny signed in Amanda and put the guess pass on her.

"Go ahead, Jen. Show her around. It's your day off anyway. Don't go work in our office. Ncis can live with you here and not working for one day. I'll be in the bullpen if you need me." Gibbs moved closer to Jenny and whispered in her ear. "She needs you right now, Jen. Her mom is in the hospital. Spend time with her." Gibbs got on the elevator and the doors shut.

* * *

The elevator dinged followed by Gibbs getting off the elevator, he walked to his desk and started to search if Jenny is really Amanda's mother.

"DiNozzo!" Said Gibbs.

"Yeah, Boss?" Tony looked up from his desk.

"At the crime scene was there a...ummm... I think Jen called it a plush toy of a dragon from the animated movie called How To Train Your Dragon?"

"Since you mentioned it. Yes, I did. Why?"

"Get it and bring it back to me as soon as possible." Gibbs ordered.

"Yes, boss." Tony grabbed his gear and left.

Gibbs didn't really know how to do this with a computer but he couldn't ask anyone for help. He needed evidence to show Jenny before she could deny what he would ask her.

McGee and Ziva were shocked to see Gibbs actually work. They were curious what he was doing. They knew better than to ask though. Gibbs had this look on his face.

* * *

Jenny and Amanda got to Abby's lab. "Hey, Abby!?" Jenny yelled over Abby's loud music.

Abby turned the music down when she heard Jenny. "Jenny! Your okay!" Abby ran over and hugged her almost knocking Jenny over.

Jenny hugged back. "Abbs, I'm fine."

"Oh my gosh! Who's this cutie!?"

Jenny gentle rubbed Amanda's head. "Abby, this is Amanda, my niece. Amanda, this is Abby. She's ncis's forensics specialist. "

Amanda didn't completely understand why her mommy just lied but all she could think about was what Jenny said before Agent Gibbs walked in the room back at the hospital. About how she shouldn't be bring Amanda to ncis. "Hi, Abby." Said Amanda.

"She's soooo cute!" Abby stated.

Jenny smiled. "Yeah, she is."

"Awww! What happened to her arm? Why does she need a cast? She looks to be only eight." Abby covered her mouth with her hands.

"Abby, now it's the time to explain. She wanted to see around ncis. So, I thought I would show her around. We are about to go see Ducky next. We better get going to see him. Bye, Abbs"

"Bye, Jenny! Bye, Amanda, I hope your arm gets better soon!" Jenny and Amanda left to Ducky's lab.

* * *

Jenny and Amanda walk into autopsy. "Hey, Ducky. Guess who I brought."

Ducky turned around in his chair. "Amanda! Sweetheart!" Ducky opened his arms for a hug.

Amanda ran into Ducky's arms and hugs him. Leaving Jenny smiling. "I've missed you, Duck."

"I know, Sweetheart. You having a good birthday?" Ducky pulled Amanda on his lap.

Jenny leaned on one of the autopsy tables and watched as the two friends talked about what has happened today and what it feels like to have a cast on.

"Will you have lunch with us?" Amanda asked.

"I'm sorry, my dear. I can't. I have work to do."

"It's okay. I understand. At least I'll have Mommy."

"Come on, Amanda. Lets go and let Ducky work." Jenny put her hand out for Amanda to grab.

"Bye, Duck." Amanda hugs Ducky once more. Amanda gets off Ducky's lap, grabs Jenny's hand and they head to the elevator.

* * *

Jenny and Amanda got off the elevator. They walked across the catwalk. Gibbs' eyes followed them. It was 3:00 in the afternoon. Gibbs knew if he confronted Jenny in the nicest way he possibly could she still wouldn't give him answers. He found what he was looking for. Amanda is Jenny's daughter and Gibbs was her father. He decided to bring them Chinese. 'They most be hungry.' He thought.

Gibbs grabbed his coat and left.

"Is it just me or is something up with Gibbs?" Timothy asked Ziva.

"Yes, I see it too. When the director and that little girl got off the elevator his eyes followed them until he could see them no more." Ziva added.

"Abby told me that is the Director's niece. She also told me that it was Jenny's twin sister that was shot."

"I didn't know Jenny had a sister and we're close."

"Neither did I. I don't think anyone knew. Not even Gibbs." The two agents went back to work.

* * *

Agent Gibbs later came back to ncis with Chinese food. He went up the stairs to bring to two ladies-Jenny and Amanda- a late lunch. Cynthia wasn't in her office, so, Gibbs just walked right in like usual, not that Cynthia would have stopped him. Jenny and Amanda were on the couch playing Thumb War and listening to the How To Train Your Dragon Soundtrack off the computer when Gibbs barged in. Jenny was trying to keep her daughter occupied. Not wanting her to be bored or asking questions about her Aunt. Questions that she didn't want to to asked, Amanda is a bright young girl but this she wouldn't understand.

"I brought Chinese." Announced Gibbs, closing the door behind himself.

"I love Chinese!" exclaimed Amanda jumping off the couch and dashing over to the conference table.

Jenny smiled. She stopped the music then join them at the table. "You didn't have to do this, Gibbs."

"Well, yeah, Jen. I know, but I wanted to. I figured you two hadn't ate since breakfast and it's almost 3:30 P.M now. You two must be starved."

"Yeah." He was right. Jenny couldn't deny that. Jenny sat on the left end of the conference table with Gibbs on her left side and Amanda on her right.

Jenny, without thinking, dished out Amanda some food on a plate and got her a glass of water. Following that dished herself out some too.

Gibbs watched as Amanda dived into her food. "You really love Chinese food don't you?" Gibbs asked Amanda.

"Yes, it is the best food in the whole world!" exclaimed Amanda. "I don't think I could live without it. But My Mommy doesn't like it as much as I do. So, we don't get it as much as I would like. Plus she says if we ate Chinese all the time we would get tired of it and we wouldn't have any money left. I think she's exaggerating, because she doesn't want it all the time."

Gibbs chuckled. "Yeah, moms are like that. Aren't they?"

"You have no idea."

* * *

-Finally done. I kept finding things to add to this chapter. I couldn't find a place to stop. I think this is a great place to stop this chapter before I write more. Then it'll never be done! I hope you guys enjoyed it. I got part 3 done of my school project. I have a small part of it left. Yay! Finally almost over! Please let me know what you guys thought about this chapter. I would love to hear it. Good or bad thoughts. Thanks for reading!-


	5. The office

-Hello, sorry this took so long. But here it is. Better later than never as they say. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!-

Gibbs and Amanda did most of the talking during the late lunch. Jenny was starting to feel bad. Gibbs and Amanda chatting away, little did they know they were father and daughter. Gibbs was smiling, a real smile, something he hardly ever does. Jenny saw what she made Amanda miss out on. Gibbs never got to hold his little girl after she was born. Gibbs could see how Jenny was feeling. He thought she desired it in away, keeping him from his daughter, but at the same time he had to fell bad for her. It wasn't her fault she got pregnant. She was doing what she thought was best. Although, it wasn't the best thing.

Gibbs could see something started to bother Jenny. Even Amanda saw it. Jenny excused herself from the table and went to her office bathroom closing the door behind her. She walked over to the mirror above the sink and looked that herself in it. Jenny decided there was no time better than this to tell Gibbs that Amanda was his daughter. He seems really happy right now. She thought it would be best to tell him when he was happy like this. Only God knows when Gibbs would be happy like this, probably never if she didn't tell him. 'There's no time like a happy, smiling Gibbs. Better now than when he isn't in a good mood.' she thought. "Here goes nothing." she murmured.

Jenny walked out of the office bathroom. "Gibbs, can I see you for a moment? In private." Jenny stood holding the bathroom door open with her back against it. Meaning she wanted discuss whatever it was in there.

"Sure, Director." Gibbs stood up. He walked over to the bathroom where Jenny was standing still holding open the door.

Jenny's office phone rang. "I'll just be a moment." She said, walking over to her desk. Seeing it was her personal line. She answered. "Shepard."

"Mr. Oshima," said a woman's voice," you are quiet lucky. Next time we won't hit the wrong target."

Jenny was worried and scared. Her facial expression alerted Gibbs. He walked closer to Jenny. Jenny knew that the undercover work they did in Europe might come back to haunt them and now it has. When she heard that one of the agents that Gibbs and her worked with die from a heart attack she was relived. "I'm sorry, you must have the wrong number. There isn't any Mr. Oshima here." Jenny said looking at Gibbs.

The second Gibbs heard Jenny say that his heart grew with fear. Fear he might lose Jenny. Or he might die. Maybe both of them would die. He knew he had to keep Jenny safe. Not just because she's Director of Ncis and it is his job to protect her but because Amanda needs her. He dialed McGee. He walked over and gentle rubbed Amanda on the head. Amanda had no idea the serious in this. To her it was just another phone call that would take her mother away from her.

"McGee." Answered the young agent.

"Track the incoming call on the Director's personal line now, McGee." Gibbs said sounding important and serious.

"On it, Boss." McGee usually wouldn't just track the Director's personal line but Gibbs had that tune in his voice and he knew not to question it.

Gibbs gave Jenny the sign to keep her talking. He walked over and stood in front of Jenny's desk. Jenny stood on the right side of the desk, by the phone. She stood facing him.

"We know the truth. We will not by that lie. You don't have much time left to tell lies. I hope you have made arrangements for your daughter to be well taken care of after your death. Pity she was in the way of the shot. Such a pretty thing." Said the woman.

"You leave her alone. One finger on her and your good as dead. You leave her out of this. She knows nothing." Jenny said, looking at Amanda.

"Oh, we have no need to hurt her if she stays out of our way to kill you."

"Was that suppose to be a threat?"

"More of a warning if you want your daughter to live." Said the woman simply before hanging out.

Gibbs saw a little red light appear on Jenny's blue blouse, where her heart is. "Jen! Get down!" He shouted pulling Jenny to the ground. As Gibbs was pulling Jenny down they heard the gun shot and the bullet came through the window braking some glass and grazing Jenny's left arm. It was just a scape. Easy patch up for Ducky.

"Mommy!" Screamed Amanda in fear falling out of her chair and crawling over to them as fast as she possible could with the case on her right arm.

Jenny put her arms around Amanda, assuring her everything would be just fine. She looked over at Gibbs thinking, 'Well, the cat is out of the bag now.' Gibbs didn't seemed the least bit shocked.

Two agents, Agent Waters and Agent Cleaveland, were walking by Cynthia's office when they heard the shot. They drew their guns and came running it. Seeing the broken office window, Gibbs, Jenny, and Amanda on the floor next to the directors desk in cover, and some blood on Jenny's right arm, they crawled over to this uncertain if the coast was clear.

"What just happened?" Asked Agent Waters.

"Someone just tried to kill the Director." Answered Agent Gibbs. Although it wasn't just a someone or people like everyone has to think. Gibbs didn't know who was behind this but he gut told him that Jenny knew.

"Are you okay, Ma'am?" Asked Agent Cleaveland.

"Yes, I'll be just fine. Thank you for your concern." The Director answered.

McGee came running in. He saw that no one has seriously hurt.

"What took you so long, McGee?" Gibbs asked his youngest agent.

"Boss, I have an address." McGee replied catching his breath.

"Go tell the team to get ready I'll be there in a minute." Ordered Gibbs. McGee did as he was told. "Waters, Cleaveland, watch the Director. Don't let her out of your sight. Take her to Doctor Mallard and have him clean her up." Gibbs ordered then walked out of the Directors office.

Jenny got up and followed Gibbs. Gibbs stopped, and closed the door to exist Cynthia's office. Jenny closed her office door.

"Three words: you're not going. They are trying to kill you. That little girl in there needs you. Ncis needs you. If you go there is a greater chance for them kill you."

"What about you? Do you need me?" Jenny asked, taking two steps closer to Gibbs.

"Jen, this isn't the time."

"There is no time like the present they say. One or both of us could die. Its our past that got us into this. No one but us knows about what we did. And in the circumstance only your team can know. Doctor Mallard and Abby can know on a 'need to know' basis. I can tell that little girl in there really likes you. I've never seen her take a liking to anyone that fast. She must unconsciously know there is something about you that is important to her. You are her-." Jenny was stopped short by Gibbs.

"Jen, I Know. I'm glad you decided to tell me before I would of had to confront you." Jenny looked surprised he knew. "Nice to see I can still surprise you. We will talk more about this later. When you are safe." Gibbs turned around and began to walk to the door.

"Jethro, the real reason I came out here was to say," Gibbs stops, he turns back and faces Jen, "stay safe. I would hate for Amanda to lose her Dad so soon after meeting you. After all she doesn't know you are her dad yet. And I know who is behind this."

Gibbs walks over to Jenny. "Who?"

"Svetlana." Said Jenny waiting to hear Gibbs go off about it. Svetlana is suppose to be dead but Jenny couldn't pull herself to do it. So, she let her go.

"What?! That isn't possible. You killed her over eight years ago. "Gibbs is now questioning the truth to that. "Or did you?"

"No, I didn't okay. I couldn't pull the trigger. I let her go. Huge mistake I get that now. Now, my love ones are paying the price! Svetlana has no limits for what she can or can't do to get me. She proved that when she shot through Amanda! She can do whatever she wants to me but don't touch my daughter!"

"Jen, I'll handle this. Don't go and do thing stupid. Your duty is to keep Amanda safe. Leave the rest to me."

Jenny nodded and Gibbs left. 'This is my fault. If I would have been able to pull the trigger Amanda would be safe. I am going to fix this', thought Jenny. She went back into her office and picked up Amanda.

"Yes, Mommy, before you ask. I'm fine." Said Amanda before her Mother could say a word.

Jenny smiled. "Is your arm okay?" Asked Amanda.

"Yeah, it will be okay. It's just a scape. Ducky will patch me up and i'll be good as new. Okay?" Answered Jenny. Amanda nodded.

Jenny and Amanda headed down to autopsy accompanied by Agents Waters and Cleaveland.

-So, whatcha guys think? Please feedback! I can't wait to hear what you guys think! Oh, yeah. I'm pretty sure I spelt "Oshima" right. If it's spelt wrong please let me know is I can fix it. Thanks!-


End file.
